memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all known actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in Season 1. A *Marc Alaimo as **Badar N'D'D (uncredited) **Tebok *Rhonda Aldrich as *Carolyn Allport as Jessica Bradley *Gary Armagnac as McNary *Vaughn Armstrong as Korris *Kelly Ashmore as Francine B * Michael Bailous as ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) *Brenda Bakke as Rivan *Majel Barrett as **Lwaxana Troi ** computer voice (uncredited) *Carolyne Barry as female engineer *Robert Bauer as Kunivas *James G. Becker as Ensign Youngblood (uncredited) *Michael Bell as Zorn *Byron Berline as command division officer (uncredited) *Michael Berryman as *Ivy Bethune as Duana *Raye Birk as Wrenn *Walker Boone as Leland T. Lynch *Jessica Bova as Alexandra *Vanessa Bova as Alexandra *Katy Boyer as Zero One *William Boyett as Dan Bell *Kellee Bradley as Angel I guard (uncredited) *Ron Brown as the Drummer *Ursaline Bryant as Tryla Scott *Brooke Bundy as Sarah MacDougal *Darrell Burris as operations division officer (uncredited) *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant junior grade Geordi La Forge *Merritt Butrick as T'Jon C *Steve Casavant as ** Antican delegate (uncredited) ** Edo (uncredited) ** Longo (uncredited) ** Q's post-atomic horror trial spectator (uncredited) ** Q's musket-wielding alien (uncredited) *Juliet Cesario as operations division officer (uncredited) *Estee Chandler as Oliana Mirren *Josh Clark as ''Enterprise''-D tactical officer *Dexter Clay as operations division officer (uncredited) *David Q. Combs as first Edo Mediator *Erik Cord as thug *Frank Corsentino as Bok *Ward Costello as Gregory Quinn *Steven Craig as Edo (uncredited) *Laurie Creach as stunt double for Gates McFadden (uncredited) *Jay Crimp as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) *Leonard John Crofoot as Trent *Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Natasha Yar D *Connie Danese as Toya *Timothy Dang as ''Enterprise''-D tactical officer *Henry Darrow as Savar *James Davidson as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) *Charles Dayton as science division officer *Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer (uncredited) *John de Lancie as ** Q ** Data (voice only, imitating Q) *George De La Peña as *Jake Dengel as Mordoc *Victoria Dillard as command division ensign *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf *Jacqueline Drake as Angel I mistress (uncredited) *Susan Duchow as operations division officer (uncredited) *John Durbin as Ssestar *Gene Dynarski as Quinteros E *Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller *Emmy-Lou as a targ (uncredited) *David Erskine as Bandi shopkeeper *John Escobar as security officer (uncredited) *David Eum as **''Odin'' crewmember (uncredited) **Ensign (uncredited) **Holographic bar patron (uncredited) *Dana Dru Evenson as stunt double for Denise Crosby (uncredited) F *Curtis Fairchild as ''Odin'' crewmember (uncredited) *Kimberly Farr as Langor *Jonathan Farwell as Walker Keel *Jessie Lawrence Ferguson as Lutan *Raymond Forchion as Ben Prieto *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *David Froman as K'Nera *Roy Fussell as post atmoic trial soldier (uncredited) G *Ron Gans as Armus (voice) *Mike Genovese as desk sergeant *Joe Gieb as post atomic trial bell ringer (uncredited) *Ken Gildin as photo double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) *Shana Ann Golden as Command division officer (uncredited) *Mike Gomez as Tarr *Walter Gotell as Kurt Mandl *David Michael Graves as Edo boy *Stephen Gregory as Jake Kurland *Evelyn Guerrero as female computer ensign H *Chris Hall as Wesley's friend (uncredited) *Richard Hancock as stunt double for Jake Dengel (uncredited) *Jerry Hardin as Radue *Gracie Harrison as Clare Raymond *Schae Harrison as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) *Sam Hennings as *Darryl Henriques as Portal *Chuck Hicks as drugged military officer *Cary-Hiroyuki as Mandarin bailiff *Marsha Hunt as Anne Jameson *Charles H. Hyman as Konmel I *Robert Ito as J *Anthony James as Thei *Harvey Jason as Felix Leech *Alexandra Johnson as One Zero *John Johnson as post atomic trial soldier (uncredited) *Judith Jones as Edo girl K *Stanley Kamel as Kosinski *Anna Katarina as Valeda Innis *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *Dan Kelpine as operations division officer (uncredited) *Dan Kern as Lieutenant Dean *Danitza Kingsley as Ariana *Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller *Wyatt Knight as Relva VII technician *Kenny Koch as science division officer L *Paul Lambert as Melian *Iva Lane as Zero Zero *Peter Lauritson as Thomas Raymond (uncredited) *Richard Lavin as second Edo Mediator *Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign (uncredited) *David B. Levinson as post atomic trialr spectator (uncredited) *Elizabeth Lindsey as Luisa Kim *Richard Lineback as Romas *Rod Loomis as Paul Manheim *Isabel Lorca as Gabrielle *Jay Louden as Liator *Benjamin W.S. Lum as Jim Shimoda M *Dennis Madalone as **Science division officer (uncredited) **Ramos **Stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) *Michèle Marsh as Leda *Nan Martin as Victoria Miller *Dan Mason as Accolan *Eric Matthew as Edo boy *Mart McChesney as Armus *Tim McCormack as Ensign (uncredited) *Carolyn McCormick as Minuet *James McElroy as **Operations division officer (uncredited) **Romulan officer (uncredited) **Selay delegate (uncredited) **Starbase 74 technician (uncredited) *Gates McFadden as ** Doctor Beverly Crusher ** Beta Renner cloud (possessing the body of Beverly Crusher) *Dwayne McGee as stunt double for James Louis Watkins (uncredited) *Brendan McKane as Relva VII technician *Kelli Ann McNally as One One *Patricia McPherson as Ariel *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *John Meier as science division officer (uncredited) *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) *Eric Menyuk as The Traveler *Dick Miller as News vendor *Faith Minton as female Klingon (uncredited) *Karen Montgomery as Beata *Tom Morga as **Stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) **Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) *Gary Morgan as stunt double for Tracey Walter (uncredited) N * Burt Nacke as a Relva VII technician (uncredited) * Elaine Nalee as female survivor * Julia Nickson as Ensign Lian T'Su * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart (uncredited) O * Jimmy Ortega as Lieutenant Torres P *Michael Pataki as Karnas *Victor Paul as stunt double for Dan Kern (uncredited) *Michelle Phillips as Jenice Manheim *Bernie Pock as aikido fighter (uncredited) *Gerard Prendergast as Bjorn Bensen *Andrew Probert as post atomic trial spectator (uncredited) *John Putch as Mordock R *Susan Raborn as ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) *Kavi Raz as *Abdul Salaam El Razzac as the Bass player *Steve Reed as **Edo (uncredited) **Musket-wielding alien (uncredited) **Science division officer (uncredited) *Ray Reinhardt as *David Renan as flight controller *Peter Mark Richman as Ralph Offenhouse *Michael Rider as transporter chief *Daniel Riordan as Rondon *Leon Rippy as L.Q. Clemonds *Mario Roccuzzo as Arthur Malencon *Marco Rodriguez as *Clayton Rohner as Mark Jameson * Rebecca Rose as ** Angel I native (uncredited) ** Holographic harpist (uncredited) *Vyto Ruginis as S *Susan Sackett as science division ensign (uncredited) *Richard Sarstedt as **Command division officer (uncredited) **Photo double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) *Sharon Schaffer as stunt double for Karole Selmon (uncredited) *Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick *Vincent Schiavelli as Minosian peddler *Judson Scott as Sobi *David Selburg as Whalen *Karole Selmon as Yareena *Jack Sheldon as the Piano player *Tricia Sheldon as Edo (uncredited) *Armin Shimerman as **Letek **Betazoid Gift Box (uncredited) *Al Simon as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Lance Spellerberg as Herbert *Brent Spiner as **Lieutenant Commander Data **Lore (uncredited) *Skip Stellrecht as engineering crewman *Brian Sterling as Edo (uncredited) *Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** Beta Renner cloud (possessing the body of Jean-Luc Picard) ** Data (voice only, immitating Jean-Luc Picard) *Brenda Strong as Rashella *Carel Struycken as Homn *Jandi Swanson as Katie T *Lawrence Tierney as Cyrus Redblock *Kenneth Tigar as Margan (uncredited) *Dierk Torsek as Harry Bernard, Sr. *Robert Towers as Rata V *Tasia Valenza as T'Shanik *Marty Valinsky as post atomic trial soldier (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as **Passerby (uncredited) **Photo double/hand double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) **Darien Wallace (uncredited) *Jean-Paul Vignon as Edouard W *William A. Wallace as Wesley Crusher age 25 *Philip N. Waller as Harry Bernard *Tracey Walter as Kayron *Herta Ware as Yvette Picard *Ken Warfield as Ligonian juggler (uncredited) *Doug Warhit as Kazago *James Louis Watkins as Hagon *Gary J. Wayton as Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *McKenzie Westmore as (uncredited) *Amy Wheaton as Tara (uncredited) *Jeremy Wheaton as Mason (uncredited) *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Cheryl Wheeler Duncan as stunt double for Denise Crosby (uncredited) *Jim Wilkey as stunt double for Ray Reinhardt (uncredited) *Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) Y *Biff Yeager as Argyle Z *Brad Zerbst as medical technician See also * Unknown performers de:Gastcharaktere (TNG Staffel 1) it:Interpreti di TNG Stagione 1 nl:TNG Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 1 Season 1